


Taking One For The Team

by allthings



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthings/pseuds/allthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a problem and Haru helps him out. Shameless smut in the changing rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking One For The Team

*knock knock* "Rin."

"I said I'll be out in a minute, leave me alone!"

*knock knock* "Rin."

Geez, this guy just never knew when to quit. Rin leaned his forehead against the side of the toilet cubicle, one hand still around his throbbing cock, and gritted his teeth. He usually had time to beat off before a race, but this time things had been so last minute with Rei coming around and banging on his door an hour before the tournament that he hadn't had time. And now, thanks to the pre-race adrenaline coursing through him and hormones going haywire with all the casual nudity in the changing rooms here he was in this predicament.

There was a short silence in which Rin hoped maybe Haru had left. He should have known better.

"The relay's starting soon. If you don't come out I'll go get the others."

Rin had a sudden image of the other members of his temporary team crowding around the cubicle, Nagisa clambering up onto Rei's shoulders, his blonde head popping cheerfully over the top of the stall...

"Fine!" He whipped his hand out of his shorts, slid back the latch, and pulled the door open just a crack so that he could peer out into Haru's cool blue eyes. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?" he growled, "can't a guy use the can in pea-."

SMACK!

Haru's palm slammed against the slightly open door, pushing it open wide enough for the other boy to force his way into the narrow space.

"W-What the hell..."

Haru just stood there, wordless as ever, his dark eyes fixed onto Rin's wide red ones. Then his gaze skimmed slowly down his naked torso to finally settle on...

"I see you have a problem."

Rin could feel his face flushing bright red as Haru's eyes lingered on the the prominent bulge straining the front of his tight swim shorts. The situation was, to put it mildly, mortifying, and he wished he could leap into the toilet bowl and have it flush him somewhere far, far away like in that stupid anime he saw once.

"I'll help."

With those words, Haru's hands were suddenly reaching for his waistband, and he felt like his brain must have broken and was showing him a sweet but impossible hallucination.

"W-W-What the..."

Cool air washed over his hot lower half as his cock sprung free from the tight fabric of his shorts, which were pushed down to rest just under his balls. Then the cool freedom was replaced by a different pressure, firm and tight and oh-so-good as Haru's hand encircled him.

"Haru, what the fuck?" he tried to glare but somehow it wasn't quite so convincing with his breathing ragged and his heart pounding double time.

"You need this taking care of if you're going to race. This is for the team."

Any biting retort he could have come up with was immediately forgotten as Haru's hand began to move slowly and firmly up and down his shaft, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. Damn if this wasn't a thousand times better than his own hand.

A sound brought him back to his senses, although obviously not one hundred percent back, as if that had been the case he would have shoved Haru the hell away from him and told him to keep his damn hands to himself, but instead he found himself hissing in a strained whisper, "Shut the goddamn door."  
The other boy complied, using his back to push the door shut and his unoccupied hand to slide the latch, never letting up on the steady rhythm he had going with his other one.

Rin gave himself up to the other swimmer's ministrations, bracing himself with an arm against the wall and throwing his head back as Haru increased the tempo, his long strokes growing faster and tighter. Pleasure washed over him and before he knew it he found his stomach tensing, ready for release. 

"Nn, Haru, m'gonna..." was all he managed to grunt out before his orgasm hit him, and his seed shot out with a force he'd never experienced before, splashing up Haru's bare chest and over the hand that still gripped his cock. For a moment all he could do was close his eyes and struggle to get his breath back.

When he opened them Haru was nonchalantly wiping himself down with toilet paper as though it was absolutely no big deal. He could feel anger replacing the tension that had been coiled in the pit of his stomach and he was about ready to give Haru a piece of his now slightly saner mind until he caught a glimpse of something in those usually placid blue eyes, noticed the faint flush across the boy's cheeks. His suspicions were confirmed by a quick glance downwards. Rin smirked.

"I think you have a problem of your own now."

In one swift motion he pushed Haru back against the door, then dropped to his knees in front of him while pulling down his lycra swim shorts.

The look of surprise on Haru's face in that moment was absolutely priceless.

Now, though, he had to follow through on this. There was his friend's erect cock, right in front of his face, quivering slightly, precum beading on the tip. For a split second he just stared at it, then he stuck out his tongue and gave it a tentative lick up the underside, before swirling his tongue around the head. The taste was a mixture of salt and chlorine, and freedom, and Haru. He wanted to taste even more. Leaning forward, he took as much of Haru's member into his mouth as he could, feeling it fill him, moving his tongue over every inch of it.

Haru gave a sudden intake of breath. "Rin, teeth."

Rin cursed himself for the oversight, using his lips and tongue to cover his sharp teeth. There was no way he was gonna lose to Haru, which meant he had to make the other boy come even harder than he had. He knew he was on the right track when Haru threaded a hand through his hair and his hips began to thrust forward in time with the mouth moving up and down his dick.

"Rin," he gasped, "Rin, Rin, Rin!" God, he wished he could listen to Haru call his name like that all day long, filled with a uncharacteristic passion and a tinge of desperation. Then the hand in his hair tightened, and Haru was shooting his load into his mouth, filling him up with sticky, salty fluid. There was so much that Rin thought he might choke, and he pulled back to spit into the toilet.

He looked up to find Haru gazing down at him with hazy blue eyes, back to his usual silent self.

Suddenly he felt terribly self conscious, and he got to his feet. "It's almost time for the race."

"Mm." Haru pulled up his shorts and reached around Rin for the latch, his arm brushing against Rin's chest. He was about to push out into the changing room when Rin grabbed him. 

"Oi, check if anyone's there first. It'll look weird if the two of us come out of the same stall together."

Haru looked at him as though he was overreacting, but he did as he was asked and peered around the door first to check if the coast was clear. "There's no one here. Let's go."

The two boys headed towards the entrance out to the pool, just as their teammates came barreling into the changing rooms to look for them.

"There you are! What took you guys so long?!" Nagisa was giving them a look of fake annoyance completely ruined by the cute pout on his round face while Rei tagged along behind him looking frazzled.

"I was just helping Rin out with something," Haru replied, face completely deadpan. Makoto, who'd also joined them, gave him a curious look but thankfully kept any questions to himself.

"Awh, Haru, you're such a good teammate!" Nagisa enthused.

As he brushed past Rin on the way to the pool, Haru leaned in to whisper huskily into his ear, "I'll help you out again anytime."

Rin felt his face burning as he watched Haru walk ahead of him, cool as ever, and goddamnit if he couldn't keep his eyes of that pert, muscular ass.

"Hey, Rin, you okay?" Nagisa was peering at him with concern. "Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"I'm fine! Now let's go win this race!" Rin barked and hurried off after Haru towards the pool, eager to get into the cold water as soon as possible before he ended up in yet another awkward situation. Perhaps he'd take Haru up on that offer. After all, it was for the sake of the team, right?


End file.
